


Stranger Wolf

by KuHana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All the kids love Rose, Angst, Awesome Donna Noble, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Crossover, Donna and Rose become good friends, Donna keeps The Doctor from doing anything too stupid, Episode: s04e10 Midnight, F/M, He is hurting, Love, Protective Rose, Reunion, Sad Tenth Doctor, She keeps them safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Instead of Pete coming to safe Rose at the end of Doomsday, she falls into the Void, and her fate seems sealed... until she crash lands in another world.Now, Rose has to survive a monster hellbent on world extermination, keep six danger prone kids safe, and somehow figure out a way to get back to her Doctor.





	1. Long Lost Wolf and The Dreaded Shadow Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and having just finished watching the third season of Stranger Things, I thought this was the perfect time to start writing this.

_ I love you! _

That’s the last thing Rose heard right before falling into the Void. His voice echoed in her mind, lost forever, shouting those three words what were supposed to be said with happiness, not with grief and sorrow. 

Rose bit her lip, letting tears stream down her cheeks. It hurt. God, it hurt. Being ripped away from her Doctor so abruptly, it left her mind broken and raw and aching. Her hands clenched, and she brought them up over her chest, where her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. 

Why! Why didn't she hold on just a little tighter? Why didn’t she tie herself down or, or, or… Rose sobbed, her voice echoing all around her. The tears were coming down faster now, and her shoulders shook. She just wanted her Doctor. She wanted to see him smile, and giggle, and go on and on and on about things she didn’t understand. She wanted to hug him, curl into his side and run her fingers through his spiky hair. 

Suddenly, Rose felt her body slam down, her back connecting with the hard, cold ground. She moaned, not expecting any sort of impact. She was in the Void, there was nothing there but dead space, right? So… 

Slowly, Rose willed her eyes to open (when had she closed them?), blinded by her tears for a few moments. She rubbed at her cheeks, sniffling. When her vision cleared, fear gripped her heart. All around her, the air looked dirty, thick, and there were these small particles floating about. The atmosphere felt dark, empty almost, and very, very wrong. 

Getting up was almost impossible. Everything inside of Rose felt stone heavy, almost as if her blood was made of lead. She gasped, and tasted something… weird. Poison. The air here was poisoned. 

When Rose was finally able to stand up, a bit shaky, she took in the world around her. It looked like Hell. A real, proper Hell. She could see little shops lined down a street, but they had these tendrils growing over them. A few buildings were caved in, with broken glass, and there was a phone booth tipped over. Upon closer inspection, Rose saw this black ooze splattered over what she assumed where trees and cars. 

She shivered. “Where am I?” 

Her answer came in the form of a loud growl. It sounded far away but bounced off the atmosphere, and blood-red lighting followed it. 

Rose jumped, swallowing down a scream. 

She didn’t have time to think, because a cold feeling washed over her at that moment, and something told her to run. So she ran. 

* * *

Rose ended up hiding in one of the rundown shop's storage closet, snatching a shovel to use as a weapon. She crouched down, pushing herself under a few shelves, and waited, praying the monster would just pass her by. Maybe it wouldn't notice her, maybe it wouldn't be able to smell or sense her. 

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

Rose tensed when she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, and a moment later, she heard the telltale signs of something large walking around outside. Rose held her breath and tightened her hold on the shovel. 

The heavy thud_, thud, thud _came and went. 

Rose took a deep breath. 

Putting the shovel down, she started rubbing her hands together, trying to generate some heat. “Okay, Rose, think. You’ve got to think.” She tried listing off all the things she saw so far.

_ Poisonous, dirty air. _

_ Tiny white particles floating all around. _

_ Run downtown with tendril-thingies growing over everything. _

_ Monster running about outside. _

Okay, that meant something, Rose just wasn't sure what yet. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The Doctor would know. He was just brilliant that way, always going on about different planets and species, picking out unique traits and connecting the dots through that. 

She swallowed a sob and rubbed at her eyes, willing the oncoming tears away. Right now, she had to focus. She had to survive!

_ THUD! _

Rose covered her mouth and grabbed for the shovel, holding it up. Oh god, it was back!

_ BANG! _

Rose felt her eyes widen. 

_ CRASH! _

Her breathing skyrocketed. 

_ BOOM! _

Rose backed up more, pressing up against the cold, dirty wall. Her eyes are still blown wide, mouth dry and lips raw from her chewing on them. Rose listened as best she could, but when the loud banging stopped, she counted to thirty. 

When there was still no noise, she counted up to fifty. 

After that, Rose shakily got to her feet and peeked out the storage closet, eyes scanning the store. The front windows were broken in, and to the right, shelves were knocked over, the rotted food and rusted cans splattered all over the floor. Rose covered her nose, but seeing as the monster was nowhere to be seen, she slipped out and ran down the street. 

* * *

She only got a few blocks away when the shop she was hiding in crumbled, and a large shadow stood over the remains, breathing heavily. 

  
  



	2. Broken Time Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the Doctor's side of things.

The Doctor staggered back to the TARDIS, rubbing his cheeks raw. The ship tried soothing his battered mind, but her own remorse and loss mixed with his, and the two exchanged tearful words. 

“I lost her.”

The TARDIS tried telling her Thief that it was not his fault, but he refused to listen. 

“I lost her,” he repeated, falling to his knees, hands clutching the console. “I lost her, my precious girl.” 

Watching Rose fall into the Void, her eyes wide with terror, tore him apart. He shouted his love for her, not knowing what else to do. His brain had broken down, body freezing. The Doctor should have tried to save her! 

Worse of it, there was nothing that could survive in the Void. You either floated until death or you suffocated on the loneliness around you. That was his bond mates fate. 

The Doctor tightened his grip on the console. 

This was all his fault! Her blood was on his hands! His poor, precious girl… 

He hated himself more than ever.


	3. A Tear In Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wall separating Rose from the kids grows weaker, so the psychic paper decides to give its Wolf something to look forward too. Even if she doesn't understand what it means right now.

Rose hid behind a broken car, gasping, shovel pressed flat against her chest. “Jesus,” she breathed, thankful for having lost the monster a while back. She didn’t catch a steller look at it, but from what Rose heard, she assumed the monster was probably larger than your average human, with an abnormally large mouth (judging by how long it could screech). It was fast too, smart, and destructive. 

Rose slid down, her hair falling over her eyes. 

What scared her the most was that she had yet to see any sort of life (other than the thing chasing her). There was no civilization, no one to ask for help or answers, and no one to… Rose quickly shook her head. This was not the time to panic. What good would that do her anyway? 

She was about to stand up and check to see if the monster was closing in on her when she noticed something rather odd. The white particles floating around in the air seemed to be avoiding her. She hadn't noticed it in the beginning, too preoccupied with running for her life and all. 

Rose lifted her palm and one of the particles close by startled shaking, almost glowing a pale white before it fizzled out of reality. 

Rose blinked, not understanding what she just saw, and tried reaching out for another one. 

* * *

“Suzie, it’s Dustin. Do you copy? Over. Suzie, this is Dustin. Do you copy? Over… Suzie, this is your Dustin. Do you copy? Ov-”

“Dustin, come on, she’s not there,” Max snapped. She’d been laying on the cold grass for hours, listening to nothing but radio static and crickets.

“She’s there,” Dustin insisted, already prepping the radio to try again. “She’ll pick up.”

Will slowly sat up, shaking the grass from his messy hair. “Maybe Cerebro doesn't work.”

“Or maybe, Suzie isn’t real,” Lucas hissed. He was fed up with waiting, fed up with doing nothing, and fed up with laying out in the cold. 

“She’s real!” Dustin squeaked. 

“Ya, right. She’s a genius and she’s hotter than Phoebe Cates. No girl is_ that _ perfect.”

Instantly, Max shot up, tired eyes ablaze with fire. “Oh, really.” She already knew she was no model, not with her stringy red hair and freckled cheeks, but Max still enjoyed the occasional ‘hey, you're looking pretty today’ comment. 

Lucas, for his part, looked sheepish and quickly backpedaled. “I mean, like, you're perfect, in your own way. In your special- I mean, In your own special way.” 

The defensive fire in Max’s chest burned away with every word her boyfriend stammered out. She let a smile slip and gave Lucas’s shoulder a little punch. “Right. Because I’m obviously perfect,” she teased before her voice grew irritated once more, “and Dustin’s obviously lying.” 

Before Dustin could get a word in edgewise, Max was already on her feet, hand outstretched for her boyfriend. “Come on Don Juan.” 

Lucas accepted the offer quickly, grateful to finally be leaving, but Dustin gave his two friends a disquiet look. “Where are you going?” 

“Home.” 

Dustin sighed, watching his two friends descend the hill before turning to Will. “Well… guess it’s just you and me, Byers.”

Will sheepishly scrambled to his feet too, wincing when pins and needles traveled up his stiff legs. “Um…” He fiddled with his fingers, trying to force the words out. “It’s late. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow we can play D&D? Or something fun. Like we used to?”

Dustin swallowed thickly. “Ya, sure.”

“Welcome home,” Will offered awkwardly, before he too was on his way down the hill, following the path Max and Lucas took. Dustin watched but refused to let the loneliness crawl and nestle inside his chest. Still, the words ‘ya… welcome home’ managed to somehow slip out. 

* * *

Rose sat back on her heels, eyes glued to her open palm. She didn’t understand, why did the particles treat her like the plague? If they were toxic, or harmful to humans, shouldn't they be attracted to her instead? 

Rose bit her bottom lip and reached out again, and again, the white mite quickly moved away from her. Strange. Picking up the shovel, she tried poking one of the particles that way, and lo and behold, they didn’t shy away. Instead, they started floating around the tip of the shovel, rusting the metal. 

Shocked, Rose pulled the shovel away and quickly threw it off to the side, but before she could even try to understand what this all meant, something in her pocket started to buzz. It took a moment for her to realize that the psychic paper was still tucked away in her jeans, safe and sound and it was buzzing!

Oh god, it was buzzing!

Rose fished the paper out and watched, dazed, as words appeared across its white surface. 

* * *

The radio suddenly came to life and Dustin lunged for it. “Suzie?” But what came through was a bunch of Russian gibberish. Scrambling, Dustin reached for a pad and pen and automatically jotted down whatever the man on the other side was saying. 

* * *

Russian. It was Russian. She was seeing Russian, but the paper wasn't translating it for her. So, Rose reached into the depths of her mind, recalling every Russian lesson the Doctor had given her during their trip in the Soviet Union (they had been aiming for Russia 3001). 

Rose squinted. “Something about a Silver… cat? And the week being long?” There was something about China too, but Rose couldn't decipher anything other than that. 

The Russian appeared a few more times before it disappeared completely, leaving a blank paper and a confused blonde. Why had the Russian been so important? It’s not like she could use it to escape, could she? 

… no, there had to be another reason for it.

Pocketing the paper, Rose picked up her shovel and quietly ventured out. She wasn't going to get any answers sitting around here, waiting for the monster to catch and eat her. 


End file.
